Wedding Bells
by xMotherfuckerJones
Summary: AU. One Shot. Naomi's getting married. But, Emily doesn't want to hear the wedding bells. Why? Because it's not to her. Can Emily stop this wedding? Or will it all blow up in her face? And, who is this mystery man Naomi's marrying?


**Wedding Bells**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Skins or the song. Just the idea.

Pardon my mistakes. Have not proof read. Another Naomily one shot is in the works. :D But, I'm just giving this a go. I heard this song and wondered what if it was like that for Naomily… what will happen?

Listen to Wedding Bells by Nick Jonas while reading.

**Pairings**: Naomi / ? Naomi / Emily

**Wedding Bells**

**May 7th 2013**

_Pardon my interuption_

Breathe. Inhale. Exhale. Keep it together, Emily. I can do this. I can do this. It's just a drink with her. It's nothing special. Oh, bugger. You forgot to breathe again. Inhale you cheeky bitch. God I'm beginning to sound like Katie. I've been sitting in this restaurant for a good 15 minutes and I'm really freaking out, because Katie finally convinced me to tell her I need her back tonight. Why out of all the people it was Katie, the world will never know. I was preparing my speech to tell Naomi when I heard someone telling an old woman just behind me that fur coats are a disgrace, and that she should feel ashamed. I chuckled quietly recognizing Naomi's voice anywhere. Am I supposed to stand up? Am I supposed to hug her? God, what if I can't let her go? I'll just stay here. I probably can't even get up anyway. I had 3 pints already. I straightened out my dress. I was wearing a simple black strapless dress, it was almost silk. Followed by a pair of black heels. I felt like a teenager all over again because my hair was hanging down by my shoulders and I was now very aware I was staring at Naomi. God, she was so beautiful. She had dyed her hair brunette. It really made her eyes stand out now, fucking hell. Why didn't I tell her before?

_This drinks just setting in, out of my preservations._

It's been a total of 36 minutes and 27 seconds, and I have not made a fool of myself. Thank fuck for that. Emily, stop staring at her lips. She'll probably bolt out the door when she realizes that you've been nothing but staring straight at her lips the entire time, she's been talking. Naomi was doing really well since college. It's been a total of 3 years since we broke up. I remember praying for her to walk through the shed door of Freddie's shed. But, she never came… But now, she's practically glowing.

_A reason I don't exist_.

I discovered Naomi had went into being a therapist straight after uni. After we had reconnected now a year ago. Just by pure chance. It was awkward at first but then a sheer 30 minutes later we were laughing and having fun. Now a year later after our chance encounter, here we are again. My nerves are all jangled and my palms are sweaty because I really do need to tell her. Three years have been long enough. Now Naomi is talking about her job, funny, Naomi never struck me as a people person, nonetheless, crying depressed people. I suddenly get the thought into my head about her telling people to shut the fuck up and quit crying about and realize their life is better. I almost laugh at that image. Now I'm trying to internally talk myself into bringing up our past so I could finally tell her, but just before I'm about to tell her..

"Can you keep a secret?" Naomi asked seriously. I nodded as I took a sip of my wine.

"Of course, Naoms." I smiled slightly waiting for her to tell me. She broke out in the broadest smile I have ever seen as she began explaining. And, my heart broke all over again…

_A ceremony set for June_

_I know it's a rush but I just love him so much_

_I hope that you can meet him soon._

Did she really just say she hopes I get to meet him soon? What the fuck is this. As she began explaining more and describing him. I felt like he was vaguely familiar.. And then her voice zones out as my mind is now screaming "No." Naomi can't marry someone else. She just can't. We were special. I want to try to change her mind, because it's supposed to be me she's gushing about. Not some tosser she's now marrying him. In less than a fucking month!

_No, I don't wanna love_

_If it's not you_

_I don't wanna hear the wedding bells prove_

_That we can't try one last time.._

"What the hell?" I manage to say, and her reaction stuns me.

_Pardon my harsh reaction_

_You put me on the spot _

"What aren't you happy for me, Emily?" Her voice now turning harsh. I try desperately to blink the tears away.

_And if I'm being honest_

_I'm hoping that I'd get caught _

"I… I don't know, Naomi." I say softly now trying to hide my eyes, but then my mind says 'fuck it' and, I look deep into her crystal blue eyes.

_Showing you I'm unhappy_

_Letting you see my truth _

"If you recall our anniversary falls 11 nights into June, Naomi." I say now feeling the anger burn through me. How could she do this to me? Especially get married in the month we actually got together all those years. I shake my head quickly grabbing my purse and throwing money on the table. "Nevermind, Naomi. I wish you the best of luck on your marriage. Does he know your gay?" I ask angrily through my tears and I walk away from her quickly. I felt like my chest was being constricted by a python. I needed to get out of that building and take a breather to take everything in.

Naomi was getting married to … a man. In the month of our anniversary.

**June 10th 2013**

It's been a month since I last saw Naomi. She didn't chase after me like in all of those movies. She didn't call or text. She didn't love me anymore… She was getting married for fuck's sake.

I laid on my couch as I usually did on Mondays. I was in my comfortable clothes, my turcoise Capri/Sweatpants and my white v neck t shirt. So plain. But who cares, I was comfortable, okay? I wasn't doing anything really, I was just laying. No TV. No book. No Hi-Fi blaring. Nothing. Just me and the screams of silence. Just me wallowing in my self pity. Quite pathetic, I know. Everyone was all at Naomi's wedding. I mean everyone. Even Panda and Thomas flown in from America to go. I haven't seen Cook in a week, I supposed he was there too. He was acting quite weird these past few months. I can't place it though. He was actually genuinely happy and he even stopped sleeping around. Which was a huge shock, I half expected pigs to fly now too.

I looked around the living room it was all colorful so full of life and I hated it. And, Naomi was the one to help me decorate it when I moved into my flat. Fucking hell. I could never really escape from her, could I? I sighed as I got up and decided to torture myself more. I walked into my room and kneeled down and dug a wooden box out from my bed. It had my name on it, and I giggled when I remembered I used to stash my fanny magazines in there.

I sat up on my bed and opened it, and I felt nothing but nostalgia. There were photo's of Naomi and I. Being extremely coupley and "sickly in love" as Katie called it once. I picked up one of her and I. It was when we first began getting to know each other. I was wearing my bright red cardigan, and a white button up under. I couldn't quite tell what Naomi was wearing though. Her hair was so short then, and she held up a crooked peace sign. And, I looked like a mong. I was giving a kissy face towards Naomi. Not too subtle, are we Emily? I had the odd urge to flip over the picture and when I did I was stunned. I don't remember writing anything on there. It said "I don't wanna love; if it's not you." It was fastly scribbled on there and I now recognized it as Naomi's handwriting. Something dawned on me just then. I quickly got up and I dropped my box and hurriedly made it into the living room, grabbing my coat and shoes. And, I ran quickly out of my flat with only one shoe on and my hand barely into the sweater.

I was running towards the chapel Naomi was getting married at. I checked the time and hoped to God they haven't gone fully through with it yet. I ran faster so I could be sure. Damn, I am now thankful to my dad about always being healthy. I wasn't as out of breath as I thought I would be. I quickly turned the corner down the street and I ran faster as I saw the chapel now in view. I almost jumped into the air from excitement but I was sure that would look cheesy as hell so I just kept my smile on my face.

I made it to the chapel almost getting hit by a biker. He was still swearing half down the road now and I quickly opened the door and ran down the corridor as I spotted the big doors and I hurriedly pushed through and the doors squeaked loudly and hit the wall with all my force. Just then I had about 50 different pairs on me. I felt my eyes go wide as I now felt self conscious in my attire.

Now I was aware one of those eyes belonged to a stunning brunette standing at the alter with … what the fuck?! I tried breathing but I couldn't and that's when everything went black.

I heard Cook's voice talking to me, trying to wake me from whatever happened. Thank god maybe it was just a horrible, horrible dream.

"Oh, Cook. You wouldn't believe the dream I had. I ran to find Naomi and when I got to the chapel you were at the alter with her…" I said and rubbed my head. Then I realized I was laying on the floor and I slowly opened my eyes and saw Cook. He was in a tight black suit. And a bow tie. His hair was combed to the right and he actually cleaned up nice.

"It wasn't a dream, babe." He answered as he helped me to my feet.

"What the hell, Cook?! I thought we were best friends!" I bellowed as I started to hit him in his arm over and over.

"We are!" He yelled back, trying to block me.

"A best friend doesn't marry their best friend's ex girlfriend!" I said now as I stopped his assault.

"I.."

"Emily, what are you doing here?" Naomi asked as she now pushed Cook to the side and stared at me with her big blue eyes. I now finally took in the sight of her. She was wearing a beautiful white dress. It didn't hang all the way past her ankles like most did. It stopped just above her knees. She wasn't holding a boquet of flowers either, and her hair was straightened and it hung down on her shoulders, but the front had a bump in it. She looked beautiful. Much more beautiful than I had imagined her on our wedding day.

"I came because I still love you, Naomi. You can't marry someone. Especially, Cook." I began and she held up her hand to speak.

"I love him, Emily."

"But you love me, also! You know its true, Naomi."

"Em, I do. I really do, but I love Cook also." Naomi said almost ruefully. Her lips told me the story but her eyes told me the truth.

"Naomi, we can be together. We are special. Don't give up on us like this, please."

"I haven't given up on us, Emily. You have. You had a fucking year to make this all right." Naomi deadpanned as she pinched the bridge of her nose. "You could have done sooner."

"I wish I could have! Please, I love you. I love you, Naomi. I'll do anything." I pleaded and I felt the tears build in my eyes, as well as my heart crushing.

"Did you just expect me to cave in and leave Cook for you? I can't do that, Emily. I'm sorry, and I love you but, I can't. It's been over ever since you left my flat six years ago." I quickly wiped my eyes and shook my head.

"No, Naomi it's not over. Don't say that."

"It is. I'm marrying Cook because he's always been there. He never left and I love him."

"But.."

"Shh.." Naomi said as she drug me into a hug, and clinged onto her for dear life. She was rubbing my back and whispering that she was sorry in my ear. Why can't she just love me? Why can't our love story end happily? I was crying so hard into her shoulder, feeling like this was the last time I would ever hold her again…

And it was…

A grey haired Emily Fitch closed her diary after she finished reading it aloud to her 2 grand daughters. She quickly wiped a tear away from her eye as she set the book down on her bedside table.

"Why didn't you speak to her anymore, Gran?" A 16 year old McKenna asked her grandmother as she sat cross legged on her large bed. Emily smiled sadly as she looked down at her. McKenna replicated a Katie Fitch. Her hair was long chocolate brown and it extended down to her back. She wore a leapord skirt, and a black blouse. Looked exactly like Katie.

"Yeah, what happened Granny?" a 7 year old Ashley piped up as she was colouring on the floor. She looked more like James at that age now. Her hair a shoulder length dirty blonde, light grey eyes and just as curious. Emily was sure Ashley was drawing a naked woman.

"Well, after that I left town. Went to Goa. Spent about 6 months there just trying to fix… myself. My heart was again broken." Emily said sadly as she began to remember. "I met your grandma there, girls. She convinced me to go back to Naomi and just have a proper talk."

"Wait, grandma talked you into seeing her again?" McKenna asked, and Emily nodded.

"Yes, amazing woman she was. Anyway, I went back to Bristol and I rang Katie asking her where Naomi was." Emily's voice was now breaking, she felt her throat constrict, she cleared her throat now and began speaking again. "She told me she'd take me to her and to meet her in 15 minutes and she's text me the address.." She reached over to grasp the water cup in her hand and she took a small sip, and regained her composure. It still hurt her to think about what happened. She never talked about it to anyone so … truthful before. But, she decided McKenna needed to hear about Naomi because she knew that McKenna was torn between her first love and what was best for her. "When I arrived… it was a graveyard.. I thought it was a sick joke.." Emily said as she began remembering more and more and telling them about where Naomi was.

**December 7th 2013**

_Emily stood outside the graveyard and looked around at it. She checked the address on her phone and was thinking about her having the wrong address when she heard Katie's heels click against the concrete. Emily tugged at her jacket as the bitter cold was now freezing her more and more. She quickly turned around and glared at Katie._

"_What the fuck are you playing at, Katie? Why'd we come here?" Emily spit at her twin. She then recognized the sympathy on her twins face, and she softened._

"_Just follow me, please." Emily said nothing as she followed her twin through the gates._

_Emily had followed Katie for what seemed like an eternity, she had a million questions run through her head, she was wondering why the hell are they here? And, what the what was going on. She almost ran into Katie, because she stopped suddenly._

"_What the fuc-"_

"_Emily, look." Katie sighed and she pointed to their right and waited for Emily to see._

_The younger twin slowly craned her neck and gasped at what she saw, her eyes were filling with tears instantly. The ache in her chest was back and it literally felt like her heart was broken. She took a few steps forward and dropped to her knees and studied the headstone._

**Naomi Lily Campbell**

**April 16th 1991 - September 28th 2013**

**Daughter. Lover. Protester. Stubborn.**

**We miss you everyday, Naomi dear.**

_Emily couldn't believe it, she was now sobbing as hard as her body aloud her too. She was mumbling "No, no, no, no."_

"_It was a robbery at Tescos." Katie began, she sniffled and rubbed her eyes. "Yeah, right some mong tried to rob a fucking Tescos." The older twin scoffed. "Naomi being the stubborn cow she is, told him to get to fuck and get a real job.." Katie stopped then as a sob fell out of her mouth, she crouched down and wrapped her arms tightly around her sister and they cried together, and Katie began talking again. "He stabbed her in the neck.." Katie whispered as she hugged her sister tighter. "She died instantly.."_

"_Did they catch the guy?" Emily found herself asked quietly._

"_Cook did. You can pretty much guess what he did then."_

After Emily had told her grand daughters the true story, she needed to see Naomi. So she made her way to the grave of her favourite brunette. Her heart ached more and more with each step. The frail 84 year old Emily Fitch laid down Lily's next to the head stone, Naomi's favourite flowers. She kissed her fingers and placed them on the headstone carefully.

"Hey." Emily said quietly. "I told McKenna and Ashley about us. I hope you don't mind. I..I just needed to get the entire story out of me, you know?" Emily smiled slightly as she imagined Naomi shooting back some sarcastic comment, and then tell Emily she still loved her after all these years. "I know." Emily whispered, she knew Naomi may have been gone for a while but she still felt the blonde with her everywhere she'd go. She didn't care that Naomi didn't take her back that fateful day. She didn't even blame herself anymore, she was past that. Emily reached into her jacket pocket and pulled out their picture of when they first began reconnecting. And, turned it over and read the brunnette's words scribbled on the back.

_I don't wanna love if it's not you._

She folded the picture and put it back in her pocket and touched the headstone as she whispered "I miss you everyday, Naoms."

_~fin~_

**A/N: Hello, thanks for reading this far. I'm sorry, I know it really is shit. But, I just wanted to do something, considering I am really shit at updating my other Naomily story. Sorry to get your hopes up. But, not every Naomily story will have happy endings. Hope you enjoyed my painful story. Don't kill me now. Please leave a review?**

_**Nicholas xx**_


End file.
